Barney Live! in New York City 1994 Aired on CBS (October 31, 1985) Part 7
(Lava explodes from several volcanoes, almost bearing a resemblance to a battleground of explosions. Cera leads the other young dinosaurs through this dangerous ground, yet the former barely even notices the volcanoes much less than the other young dinosaurs. They look hesitantly around their surroundings, some of them having second thoughts of having chosen this path) * Ducky: I wish Littlefoot was here with us now. * Petrie: Me too. * (Suddenly, Spike sees a root of sorts sticking out of the ground. To him, it's a tasty treat calling to him) * Ducky: Spike. Spike, do not stop. We must stay together. * (As Ducky tries to stop Spike from pulling the root, Cera walks toward a broken stone bridge of sorts with Petrie riding on top of her. Below the stone bridge, there is a tar pit of sorts with bones of several dinosaurs who tried to cross it and failed badly. Cera readies herself to jump and successfully makes it across. But Petrie slips off her horn and ends up falling into the tar pit. Petrie attempts to get out, but the more he fights, the more the tar pulls him down) * Petrie: (coughs) Whoa! Cera, I fall off! Oh, Cera, Ducky, Spike! HEEELLLPPP!!! * (Littlefoot rushes over to aid his fallen friend. Just then, he hears another cry) * Ducky: Help, Cera! Cera, where are you? * (Littlefoot rushes over to where he sees Ducky and Spike stuck on the same strip of land they were on. Only this time, they were surrounded by molten lava. Even worse? The strip they were standing on is slowly melting underneath them) * Ducky: Littlefoot! * Littlefoot: Ducky! * Ducky: Help, Littlefoot! * Littlefoot: Hang on! We're coming! * (Littlefoot heads over to where Ducky and Spike attempt to stay afloat. He notices another rock and attempts to push it down) * Ducky: Littlefoot! * (With one last mighty shove, Littlefoot successfully shoves the rock hard. It lands flat enough where that it forms a cross-path for the other young dinosaurs. Littlefoot leads Ducky and Spike to safety) * Littlefoot: Swift, this way! * (They safely make it across the lava, just as the stones sank deep in the boiling lava pit. As they get away, they find Petrie, yet trapped in the tar pit) * Littlefoot: Hang on, Petrie! * Petrie: Help! * (The young dinosaurs jump into the tar pit in an attempt to save Petrie) * Petrie: Flathead! Ducky! Spike! Oh, Petrie am so happy. (sinks deep into the pit) * Littlefoot: Get Petrie! * (Ducky wraps her tail around Spike's snout and ducks down into the tar pit, reaching out for Petrie. Ducky manages to save Petrie, but now she's stuck in the tar pit) * Ducky: Help! * (Petrie grabs onto Ducky's tail and they attempt to pull her out) * Littlefoot: Petrie, pull! * (They attempt to get themselves out of the tar pit, the tar latching onto their bodies. They pawed and pulled, they tugged and wrenched, they clawed and scratched until all of a sudden, they end up falling straight into the tar pit. Now, they are all trapped) * All: HEEELLLPPP!!! * (Meanwhile) * Cera: Help! * (Cera is in danger herself. A mean-looking Pachycephalosaurus is pursuing the frightened Triceratops, trying each time to bash her with its thick skull. Then another shows up and Cera is caught between the two vicious dinosaurs. They both rush toward Cera, who jumps high in the air, and the dinosaurs literally bump heads) * Cera: AAHHHH!!!! * (Cera lands roughly back on the ground, only to find herself surrounded by more of these vicious dinosaurs) * Cera: AAHHHH!!!! Help me! Help me! HEEELLLPPP!!! * (Just as they were about to eat Cera, they are alarmed by some rather strange looking creatures; a tar monster with an elephant head and trunk, stick-like manners and matching antlers, riding atop another tar monster with a bone of sorts sticking out its nose. The Pachycephalosaurs run away, but Cera is afraid stiff as they draw closer and closer to the frightened Triceratops) * Cera: Get away! Get away from me! * (Cera shrieks as one of the tar monsters clutch Cera by her tail with its massive trunk, raising the fighting little dinosaur into the air) * Cera: Stop this! Let go of me! Help! Help! Petrie, Spike, Ducky, help! * Ducky: Cera, it is us.